Seas of Selene
by SirLuciousWolf
Summary: A poem/story of a mysterious sailor who always dreamed of the Seas of Selene. Washed underwater, he is destined to find the kingdom of Selene and explore the ocean with amaze and wonder with the help of a shiny Vaporeon and more. Please Review! Chp. 7!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey...I think. Sorry for my leaving due to school projects and tests and such. But I hope this project will do some good :)**

**)^)**

_Seas of Selene_

_I was a dreamy sailor,_

_Looking beyond the ocean,_

_I hoped to find some land,_

_Or due to my brother's itchy skin some lotion,_

_I felt the need for adventure whether time itself was away,_

_I love to hear of art and sculpture,_

_But all that was a sway,_

_I love to see the seas,_

_There beauty I love so much,_

_From the sights of Milotic and packs of Clamperl,_

_Oh what I loved to touch,_

_Nevermore would I be told of legends and myth,_

_For with belief and action,_

_Soon an art will adirft,_

_As I await on my boat,_

_Sailing in a perfect beam,_

_Hope will managed there,_

_Especially in the waters that gleam,_

_What else can you find in the Sea of Selene._

_See you Soon!_

**((***)))**

**Well *sighs* I hoped that worked for you. I been meaning to finish this but in any case, I wanted to save the best for last...Just review!!!**

**LuciousX**


	2. Chapter 2: The Storm

**Welcome back to and after days of waiting I finally had the time to upload so...here you go. Enjoy!**

_Seas of Selene part 2: The Storm_

_The days were good and somewhat cloudy,_

_The waters were sweel yet somewhat rowdy,_

_The cold touch of the seas shivered my hands,_

_As if it can burn then I'll need a fan,_

_The waters grew so strong the waters began to break,_

_As if wanted to leave me at wake,_

_I turned to boat hoping it will hold,_

_But I know now is that the sea was in control,_

_The steel shook and the wooden shake,_

_The boat wanted to ride but the sea wanted to take,_

_I dream that the boat will stay afloat,_

_But it seemed my dreams where starting to choke,_

_There I knew there was no hope,_

_The storm blew and the lightining rein,_

_Somehow the waters and skies grew insane!_

_Yet somehow, I stayed in my lane,_

_Yet, I didn't know what became,_

_Curse this storm that brings my sail pain,_

_A lightinig struck,_

_And struck,_

_And struck,_

_All I can do was make a quick duck,_

_Appartently I wasn't the one that it hit,_

_But apparently it was the boat that was hit!_

_I wanted to run but all water,_

_I wanted to resist but I didn't even bother,_

_So under the seas I go the water felt warm,_

_So much to see, so much to adorn,_

_So here I am under the ocean,_

_Looks like I won't be able to get any lotion,_

_For I got a bigger problem, a bigger commotion,_

_*blacks out*_

_What will become of my being,_

_Looks like you'll have to find out in the next secne,_

_See you soon!_

**Well I hope that was fine and dandy for you...I been working so much I almost forgot ( man summer will you hurry). Next chappie coming soon Chp. 3: The Island. **

**LuciousX**


	3. Chapter 3: Underwater Treasures

**Welcome back peeps and here is yet another chapter for you the loooong poem I've finally found time for.**

_Seas of Selene part 3: Underwater Tresures_

_There I was lay asleep underwater._

_Where I couldn't be seen nor couldn't be bother,_

_I lay asleep unable to break the sclience,_

_In their world of blue and unbreakable violence,_

_A finally awoke dazed and confused,_

_I but didn't despite having only my life to lose,_

_But something wasn't right for it was wrong,_

_I didn't know what think of what's going on,_

_I wasn't choking nor needed to breathe,_

_Though at same time I didn't have any air to conceive,_

_I was scared and all alone,_

_I thinking if any sailor was this prone,_

_Luckily I could swim as any man should know,_

_I swam as far but all I see is darkness with color of blue,_

_There were rays of light giving it's colorful hue,_

_I felt amazed but confused,_

_But then again I thought I had nothing to lose,_

_Looking down I saw the sands of golds flowing,_

_I saw the Feebas and Finneons passed with and without me knowing,_

_The rocky corals were like a rainbow of red and yellow,_

_Young tentacools passing by with faces mellow,_

_I looked to the as I swam by the jeweled fish,_

_So many passing lights I saw I wanted to make a wish,_

_After so many passes and swims,_

_I saw a purple light that was quite dim,_

_I didn't know what to do at the condition I'm in,_

_But hopefully the light seeking me will be an answer that was made send,_

_Hope I survive though I'm not all that keen,_

_Hopefully you'll watch in the next secne._

_See you soon!_

**Thanks to those who review! Need more reviews! Please?**

**LuciousX**


	4. Chapter 4: Violet Travels

**Well I'm here and ready to serve this poem more pain of rhymes and mysterious like always. But please this time give me reviews cause this is killing me and...well let's just get to the story/poem.**

**Disclaimer( Been missing these lately): I don't own pokemon. Just my room...I think.**

_Seas of Selene part 4: Violet Travel_

_The light glow as the blue waters turn it's color,_

_It was like a glow that wasn't no other,_

_I thought it was chasing me but it was only following,_

_It started to make a form to pretty much to my acknowledging,_

_It started to flow away as a tail begain to shake,_

_It moved onto my face like it's trying to keep me awake,_

_It wanted me to follow as it form begain to appear,_

_Instead of a flashy light, it made a body of exter,_

_The body was Pokemon yet to me it was mysterious,_

_I drew a little closer for my mind was very curious,_

_I saw it had fins on it's head and on it's tail,_

_Big darky eyes that almost scared off my tail,_

_It turned into a being I that I often see beyond,_

_It was this little being? Why it's just purple Vaporeon,_

_A purple Vaporeon! Wait aren't those rare?_

_That's often what I heard when I was back at the fair,_

_I looked closely as it swish and swam,_

_It's body looking like a pearl from a clam,_

_It had interest in me, It thought I was cute,_

_Probably looking at mirror for I was slim and mute,_

_It wanted me to follow it from deepest oceans,_

_It wanted to me to realize true beauty as it shifted it motions,_

_Curious I was as I followed like a shepard to the sheep,_

_I thought I was lucky for I was chosen to see the beautiful deep,_

_Few have ever seen the shiny Vaporeon to the sea,_

_Fortunately, it wasn't mean but instead wanted to play,_

_I heard it spoke, " Follow Me! Follow Me!",_

_" For you fair sailor are th chosen one to the view the seas!",_

_Of I did as I was told as the shiny swam with me,_

_I was chosen that would explain it indeed,_

_Wait would become of me and the deep seas,_

_Wait til the next secne and follow me,_

_See you Soon!_

**Lovely isn't it? I made it longer and more willing to imagination for next chapter. But overall please review! **

**LuciousX**


	5. Chapter 5: A Shark in the Dark

**Hey I'm back. Just so you know if you don't like poems you could at least like the story within it and review from that. Just have more reviews please?**

_**Seas of Selene part 5: A Shark in the Dark!**_

_Out there I was beneath the seas,_

_I never knew this would become of me,_

_I saw the colors of the great ocean,_

_The watery fields that seemed to tame my emotions,_

_I felt the happiness of the rainbow reefs,_

_And the albino pearls as white as my teeth,_

_I never knew of this day,_

_But I know now it has come a sway,_

_Now I come to the amazing world of blue and spite,_

_With such distintive beauty of Water-types,_

_As matter of fact, I swim now with a Shiny Vaporeon,_

_I listen from behind as it follows with a song,_

_" The Seas of Selene" was the song of it's choice,_

_I love hearing the sound of it's Euterpe voice,_

_I adore the sound as I look beyond the reefs,_

_I see the Finneon that can be made meat,_

_For I felt a little of want to eat,_

_As we continued to the swam pass the Pokemon trout,_

_The Vaporeon asked me politely was I thinking about,_

_I said it was nothing,_

_She said, " I think it should mean something"_

_" And if you hear me I bet me it will bring one out"_

_I seen the rubies and diamonds and the Sharpedo,_

_Although I never had a jewel and one never got to me though,_

_But I think your the one to help,_

_Help me as if I was trapped in a kelp,_

_I wondered simply if I could help with this gig,_

_I wanted to anyway for my curiousity was big,_

_I said "Yes!" in a telepathic voice,_

_Despite my curiousity, I couldn't help but wonder if I can live with this choice,_

_She smiled and said " Follow me to the kingdom, for you should adore"_

_" I hope you can help for chosen one you should be one with made with glore",_

_And so I followed with my fears put to the core,_

_For a sailor like me shouldn't be afraid anymore,_

_We were on our way, boy this is path is long,_

_The only way keeping me up is her sing-along song,_

_However I awoke alive as we stop to the trench,_

_Vaporeon and I in worry of this floor,_

_But we had a kingdom to adore,_

_We swam in and met ourselves in the dark,_

_Only lighting in the area was Vaporeon's shiny spark,_

_But suddenly, out of the blue,_

_Me and Vaporeon weren't the only ones in this dark hue,_

_A flash came of blue but some in white,_

_We started to worry so we stood close tight,_

_But then those eyes red as ruby,_

_We thought it a beautiful pair of jewelry,_

_Vaporeon, curious, wanted to touch,_

_But me not at all not even at much,_

_She felt a board and felt a skin,_

_She smooth all the way til she felt the pin,_

_The black pearly dots started to move,_

_Laying the the ground it made a groove,_

_Suddenly my heart beated as it struck the watery air,_

_We both knew now what was making that jeweled glare,_

_It was a Sharpedo! Oh it was big and mad,_

_Probably an emptiness of food it had,_

_It stood in front of us as it's teeth started to hack,_

_It struck at us causing me to say "Look! It's going to attack!"_

_They say curiousity kills the cat,_

_Does that go for me? Will I die from this attack?_

_Found out next time on this thrilling secne,_

_See you soon!_

**Well, here go peeps. And please get me some more reviews and cause I like opinions and care. =) Review!**

**LuciousX**


	6. Chapter 6: Escape to the Castle!

**After a while I finally found a way to continue it for the sake of poem/story readers! So...let's start this thing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything except my very mysterious sailor and...well you get it.**

_Seas of Selene part 6: Escape to the Castle!_

_CHOMP CHOMP was the noise that it viciously did in it's wake,_

_It felt like nothing in it's power could it a break,_

_We dodged in the rocks and in the open water,_

_It kept attacking us without a rest like it didn't even bother,_

_Me and Violet were under the stress,_

_For we kept moving but we needed to rest,_

_It sharped it's teeth as it hit the rocks,_

_And I'm just in a pack or a flock,_

_I know well we needed help and everything was going crazy,_

_Sharpedo was attacking us and I'm starting to get a little dazy,_

_Meanwhile in a thought Violet had a great idea,_

_She pointed out from the trench as a castle appeared,_

_Whilist the Sharpedo braced it's jaws,_

_We were already away as we were far from the dark walls,_

_Now angry to the max it was now on a chase,_

_We ran fast as we could for we felt the purse of the race,_

_CHOMP! The noise bickered as it made it's noise,_

_Swimming faster I was a it continued with it's menacing poise,_

_We stop to ward it off,_

_There were rocks and sharp sticks that there pulled to a toss,_

_Sharpedo couldn't stand the heat yet he stay in the kitchen,_

_Despite Violet's hits and the tossing of stones, it stayed in condition,_

_It growed in anger it's red eyes glare,_

_Can kill ten Pokefish with it's stare,_

_We continued in fear for nothing can stop it,_

_We tried our best but it was best we drop it,_

_So we on swimming about,_

_Held on to Violet's tail fin to help me out,_

_For I was struggling,_

_For some reason I do very here so I kept on tugging,_

_Though I saw dim light of a castle,_

_Underneath was a slivery sign that sparkle the words "Basil",_

_Violet was swimming real fast despite my weight,_

_She said " Hold on! Hold on! For we both need to escape,_

_The sharpedo made it's mark as it braced,_

_For obviously my was the target of it's taste,_

_I was tired, yet I held so strong,_

_I wasn't going let this water beast do me wrong,_

_It's power was mightful but my feet dodged with only gist,_

_We were pretty much in a battle of who's the mightest,_

_We were close the castle as it shine so bright,_

_And the shark followed refusing to give up the fight,_

_And right there Violet told me to let go,_

_I didn't but I had to cause I wanted a last hit before our last show,_

_It charged deeply,_

_Ready to eat me and rip me,_

_I left myself open but only deceitly,_

_Out of no where came a SMACK!,_

_The only result was the blood from the shark for I made my attack,_

_Sharpedo was mad but too afraid,_

_Violet said " There is! The open gates let's go aswayed",_

_I swam inside into the castle underwater,_

_I held on my stick so the Sharpedo wouldn't bother,_

_It ran away in fear,_

_For it shed a tear,_

_I knew it was gone for began to disappear,_

_There in the castle I saw what no one else could see,_

_It's was so beautiful for the Tiffiany glass was so clear to be,_

_The paintings of the waters so beautiful it told me a story,_

_All paintings in the wall had a signiature which said Lory,_

_Adore by the lights the candle that spoken,_

_I felt I either died to heaven or found a golden token,_

_Violet patted to me in the castle that she pointed,_

_It was a trone built for king and the annoited,_

_"Hail chosen one for you'll truly be",_

_" For you I need help and only you can do this to me"._

_Well what do you know first I breathe water now I'm a king!_

_Guess you'll see me in the next sequel or sence!_

_OH NO SPOILER!_

_See you Soon!_

**I don't know why but I'm having more fun writing this than ever! As a matter of fact ( since the word SPOILER came up) , I going to write a sequel to this continuing the story to a hold another level revealing all the Qs and As you need to know of this sailor so enjoy this and the last one coming soon! Sequel also coming soon but first and all ways! REVIEW! For Vaporeon?**

**LuciousX**


	7. Chapter 7: The Jewel for a Kingdom

**Sorry for the loooong wait, I've been, um, a little busy with other updates. But there's no time for that here's the final chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but the seas are MINE ALL MINE BLHAHAHA! * clams down* sorry.**

_Sea of Selene part 7: My kingdom for the Jewel._

_In the castle, we lay breached,_

_Beauty was inspired as I saw each,_

_The clear bond glass saw the waters of perfection,_

_I would say that this was amazing if I was brought in detection,_

_Violet followed me in the castle,_

_With no hassle she grabbed my hand,_

_Saying " You'll see the castle but before you have to understand",_

_I sat into the throne that was clad in sliver stone,_

_Aside from originals, this was clearly a stony clone,_

_I sat as I watched,_

_She swam as she taughted,_

_The muse of her news were something I couldn't really lose,_

_She said, " I chose to be a leader for you chosen one,_

_I knew cause you drown and I was amazed about the story of what you done,_

_Your saw our world beyond this greatly kingdom of nations,_

_Coral reefs and Pokemon that you looked with investigation,_

_But you see we're not complete yet,_

_For every crown needs a jewel,_

_A waste of gold and sliver with be like leaving a soul and heart to a fool,_

_And that's why we need your help,_

_Help us like a horsea would be saved from a kelp",_

_I took a deep thought as I looked out the sea,_

_I wondered maybe without it's crowned jewel, it wouldn't be the thing to see,_

_And from there I said " Yes" for I stood like a boss,_

_But then I said " Hold on Vi, what will be the cost?"_

_She stood happy saying " You could visit as a ruler of this sweet kingdom, oceans, with trust",_

_You'll even, if we're nice, you'll recieve a nice bust,_

_After chuckles we played onto the kingdom of the sea,_

_My challenge will be long but it will the thing to be,_

_My travels were great for it's been a hot roller,_

_But it seems my adventures are far from over,_

_Until the next sequel._

_See you Soon!_

**Great finish if I can say for myself. And yes, I will be making a sequel to this as a continuation of this story. Hope you loved it! And thanks will be a must if you review! ;)**

**LuciousX**

_I_


End file.
